The Moon Rises Episode 2/Transcript
(It appears to be the middle of the afternoon, and Madison is practicing the dance to Idol Activity! We see somebody, a middle aged man, watching from afar.) Augustine: '''Hey! I saw you at the Aikatsu! Phone audition the other day, and I must say that you are full of bursting potential. (Madeline gives him a look as if though he had grown two heads.) '''Ayako: "Oh, Augustine, long time no see! Madeline, this is Augustine Sycamore, a friend of mine. He's a zoologist, but since he lives next door to Polaris Academy, he's also grown fond of idols." Augustine: ' Anyways Ayako, I just so happened to see Madeline's audition a week ago over a livestream, and I thought that I, with the help of Polaris Academy could start training her to her full potential. '''Madeline: '''Train me to my full potential? You mean like make me a top idol? I’m sorry, but I’m not Mizuki Kanzaki or Fuyu-sama, there’s no way I could ever do that. '''Ayako: '''Madeline You and I both know how badly you want this. Don’t let one little bump in the road get to you. Anyways, "I think that's a great idea! What d'you say Madeline? '''Madeline: '''Augustine-san, I’ll be counting on you! ''Of course, I agreed instantly to the man's plan, no matter how shady they seemed at first glance. After all, Polaris was Hokkaido's idol training school and it'd be nuts for a failing idol like me to turn this down.'' (At Augustine’s house. It’s a fairly larger house than Madeline and Ayako’s, and Augustine is helping Madeline unpack.) '''Augustine: '''Okay! I just got the reply back from the school, and they’ve reserved a spot for your audition in the Spring New Student Audition! Does that sound good to you, ma cherie? (Madeline looks up at him confused) '''Augustine: Oh, pardon moi. You see, I was living in France for 8 years for my studies. So, if you ever hear me speaking French, now you know why! (Pictures of Madeline dancing, practicing singing, studying, and running laps flash on the screen in a montage) With that, over the course of the next few weeks, I trained as hard as I could for the entrance exam with Augustine- Idol history, dancing, singing, coordination, he trained me in everything you’d need to become a true idol. (It is now evening, and Madeline and Augustine are eating dinner together. They are also practicing for the interview portion of the exam. It is now also the night before the exam ) Augustine: So, Madeline, what inspired you to become an idol? Madeline: 'Seeing idols like Mizuki Kanzaki, Masquerade, and Elle perform. Seeing them have so much fun up there on stage and on TV and look so elegant at the same time- That’s something I’ve always wanted to do! '''Augustine: '(Pretending to be her interviewer) Thank you for your time Madeline. We wish you good luck on the live performance part of your exam. (Their pretend interview ends as Madeline breathes a sigh of relief) '''Augustine: '''So you like Princess Idols then? Well, my Princess, and this is a promise, if we keep at this, by the end of the spring, you'll be right up at the top of the Aikatsu! world with them, and you'll take victory in the Blossom Cup. You promise to keep with me? '''Madeline: It’s a promise! Augustine: '''(Very energetically) Well, then, tomorrow we'll restart your burning passionate idol activities! The story of your idol activities is about to begin once more! (Madeline then goes up to her bedroom and starts to fall asleep) '''Madeline: (Drowsy) My very own idol activities… (It is now morning and the sun is shining through Madeline’s bedroom. We suddenly hear a knock on the door) Augustine: '''Madeline, today’s the day! (Madeline wakes up full of energy. We then cut down to the kitchen where she runs down stairs fully dressed. She eats breakfast, and they walk to the school.) '''Augustine: '''Ma chérie, here we are. The beginning of your dream. '''Madeline: Well, maybe at least. Augustine: '''What do you mean maybe? We’ve been training nonstop for at least a month now, I know you’ll make it! '''Madeline: (Takes a deep breath in, calming herself down) Alright. I’ll try my best. I just need to have fun, relax, and everything will go well. Augustine: That’s the spirit! Anyway, I’ll see you after the live! Good luck! (Augustine goes inside the school with all the other families) The written test past quickly, and the interview portion seemed like just a blur the day after. Still, that was because I was nervous about one thing and one thing only- the live audition! (Madeline walks into the room with a confident smile) Announcer: '''The entrance audition is now beginning. Choose three Aikatsu Cards to coordinate your outfit and then proceed to the stage. '''Madeline: Yes! (Whispering) Hello, my new world. (Madeline takes three cute type cards, the Blush Stage Coord, then walks to the dressing room. She looks around for a bit, smiles, then puts her cards in the slots. She comes out on the Sky Sweet Stage) Announcer: 'Applicant number 283, Madeline Yukimura (Madeline smiles, gives some time for the judges to evaluate her coord, and then the song begins) (Madeline starts to smile happily) ''I could feel it now! I could feel the audience's excitement. This was fun! This was what I wanted to do forever! '' (All of a sudden, light pink roses and pearls start floating around Madeline.) ''Was this… my idol aura? (Madeline performs a Cute Flash) (She smiles and waves before exiting the stage. After she’s back on stage, Augustine runs up to her happily) 'Augustine: '''Madeline, do you know how well you just did up there? You gave them your aura and a special appeal! That basically means you’re destined to become the top idol! '''Madeline: '(Flustered) Augustine, I already feel nervous, don’t make me get my hopes up! (The numbers of all the passing idols flashed on the screen) '''Madeline: '''I passed! Yay! '''Augustine: See, I told you that you could do it! (Someone taps Madeline on the shoulder, leaving a note on her back. She reads it quietly.) Madeline: '''Madeline, Your live was very impressive! Hurry up and catch up with me! From, your new upperclassmen, Elle. (Madeline smiles, touching the note to her heart) '''Madeline: (Whispering) That’s a promise, Elle-senpai!Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:The Moon Rises